Wining back Izzie
by LolaBeth
Summary: This is a Mark/Izzie. It's five years on from Mark having cheated on Izzie. They're both re-united but Izzie's no longer the girl we knew her to be. Will Mark be able to bring back the old Izzie?


**Mark's pov. **

Beverly Hills playground of the rich and famous and the one place that I cannot stand. It is full of rich old men with wives young enough to be their granddaughter, women with more plastic than Barbie dolls. Not to mention their trust fund brats who hardly see their parents as they have nannies, as their parents cannot be bothered to take care of their own kids. Beverly Hills suck, and why the majority of people in this world want to live here is beyond me.

Sure, you get the twenty-bedroom house, latest wheels and women, impressive sultry women but every man gets bored of them. The last time I saw a 'beautiful' women was a long time ago. Sure, they are all hot but not in a way that you would want to look at their faces all day long, they are just not REAL women.

Nothings real here, part of the reason that I had opted to leave my job as a plastic surgeon for the rich and famous, and return to Seattle Grace. Where Derek had offered me the position as head of surgery and where I was happily returning.

Of course, I would not have all the luxuries my current job allowed me to have but I would actually be in a reality and save peoples lives rather than give breast implants and BOTOX's at every hour of every wretched day.

Then there was Lexie who had called me a couple of days ago asking me about "us", would be still be together when I returned?

Damn, she'd become a paediatric, Lexie who used to be an intern, Meredith had married Derek and they had three kids, Cristina had adopted a child, Callie had fixed her marriage with George, Addison, my Addison was now engaged to Alex Karev. In the space of five years, a lot happens. Lexie claims to have waited for me, sounded a little desperate but what am I complaining about, she is a "real" woman.

Tonight was my last party here; hosted by the society wife of my boss, well soon to be old boss the minute I stepped on to the flight at LAX was hosting it.

Stepping out of my black Mustang I let the porter take the car and grabbed the bottle of Cristal, $1000 for just a bloody bottle of champagne.

The minute I walked into the large house I got the usual look from the model-like women smiling at me and licking their tongues suggestively.

I made my way through the lobby to the courtyard where waiters stood balancing trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres and glamorous men and women stood next to each other in the latest Prada and Armani.

"Mark, darling!" I turned to see Mr. Holt's wife, Gigi Holt a woman of thirty-two who looked barely above twenty-five. She was wearing a black evening dress, which emphasized her curves. God knows why Winston Holt would have three mistresses when he had a wife who was so stunning.

"You look divine, as usual Gigi, I bought a little something." I said handing her over the bottle as she air kissed my cheeks.

"Darling, you shouldn't have bothered!" she said accepting the bottle, "Cristal! My favourite, I cannot stand anything else!"

Gigi was one of the few people I was going to miss; even today, when Winston had announced one of his mistresses was pregnant she seemed beautiful.

Her black curls fell over her slim, tanned shoulders and her make-up looked flawless.

"Oh you have got to meet someone, I was telling them about you!" Gigi announced taking my arm in hers, and leading me to the champagne fountain in the centre of the room.

By the fountain stood a gorgeous woman, she was wearing a long flowing aquamarine dress, which had a neckline that plunged into her ample cleavage.

She had long blonde hair, which had been placed, around her shoulders, she had kissable lips, and can lips even be kissable?

She smiled at me flashing her milk white teeth, which stood out against her slightly tanned skin her brown eyes glistened.

"Isobel, meet Dr. Mark Sloan, he's a plastic surgeon and works with Winston." Gigi introduced, "Mark meet Dr. Isobel Stevens she's a cosmetic surgeon, in fact she's my surgeon!"

IZZIE? Thinking about I could see the resemblances, but Izzie what the hell was she doing in Beverly Hills and I had thought she was going to go into paediatrics not cosmetics! The last time I had seen her was when she had been wearing scrubs not a stunning dress that reached mid-knee before revealing her stunning, long legs, which were even longer thanks to her stilettos.

The last time I had seen her was to tell her that I was seeing Lexie and that her and me were over, not that w had been dating, no, we had merely been hooking up in the on call room. God knows why the woman got so emotional when I broke it off. What had she thought I would do marry her? Have kids and live happily ever after, no it was her own fault that I had "broken" her heart! Even Callie had agreed whose heart she had broken when she had done the dirty with George.

"How do you do, Dr. Sloan?"

I looked up to see her holding out her long elegant hand. I smiled slowly and shook her slender fingers with my much larger hand.

"I'm great. Dr. Stevens, was it?" I asked innocently locking her gaze.

She smiled and nodded, "Indeed, it is."

Gigi beamed at us, "Well you two have a good time I've got to go and see Matilda Lawrence, and you know her Isobel, the face of Vogue last month?"

Izzie smiled, "Of course I know her, lovely girl."

Gigi nodded and turned to me, "Isobel's father own his own surgery, well it's more of a retreat they do plastics, cosmetics the whole thing. Isobel works for him, don't you darling?"

Wait, if her father owned his own surgery in Beverly Hills that would make her rich. So why the hell had she mad out to be that poor intern struggling to pay her student loan off?

"I work for my father; it makes me very independent doesn't it?" Izzie joked.

Gigi smiled at us, "Isobel is an amazing woman, Mark. Ciao darlings!"

Izzie smiled back at her, "Bye, by the way amazing party darling, you so need to help me arrange that charity event I promised to throw!"

Gigi nodded, "Of course Bella!"

With that, she walked of, over to Matilda who seemed delighted to see her.

"Hell Izzie," I drawled, turning back to the stunning woman in front of me, "Miss me?"

**Izzie's POV**

Five years it had been five years since that lying, hot, annoying, stupid twat had left me. Five years, for what little Lexie who wore mismatching clothes and kids PJ's!

Little Lexie who went to see K rated movies at the cinema, Little Lexie who was still probably a bloody virgin! Little Lexie who I wanted to kill for what she had done five years ago, though not so much now that I had Adam.

"I did not miss you, Mark." I said finally meeting his very blue gaze.

Damn, he was hot, and to think he used to be all mine five years ago, no he was not mine he was only mine behind everyone's back.

"Mark, what happened to calling me Dr. Sloan all the time?" he asked grabbing two champagne flutes from a nearby waiter and handing one to me.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I don't drink." Is said looking away from him.

"You used to down five tequila's back then." He said suspiciously.

"Yes, well that was then and now is now. Now I don't drink at all." I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not even water?"

What did he think he was some sort of clown at a circus? Wow, I really do not like this man; he makes my blood boil.

"So, you left Seattle Grace?" he asked, "I thought you'd still be working there..."

I shrugged, "I had all the training required, and anyway I get paid more here."

Wow, I was a big liar the reason I worked for Dad was so that I could be paid but only so that I could fund my trips to Africa and help set up cleaner hospitals.

Unlike the rich society/trophy wives in Beverly Hills who merely hand out large cheques to charities, I prefer to take the money and directly help them.

Then again, Mark does not need to know any of this; he does not need to know anything about me!

"How's Lexie?" I asked suddenly, "You must have gotten married and had children by now, right?"

He stared at me surprised, then a smirk broke on to his lips, "Jealous are we, Dr. Stevens?" Jealous, he wished!

"No merely curious." I said sweetly with a smile.

He shook his head, "As you are begging to know, I haven't seen Lexie in four years after I left to come and work here, for Winston."

I nodded, "I know you left, you didn't even turn up to Derek's wedding, and you were supposed to be his best man."

Mark looked at me sharply, "And pray do tell how you know all of this?"

"Because I was at the wedding, Alex had to step in at the last second to stand next to Derek. That must have been disastrous for your ego." I answered.

He shook his head, "I wasn't too well, anyway me and Derek are on speaking terms after I agreed to return to Seattle."

I looked up at him, swiftly, "Return, back to Seattle?" I repeated in shock.

He nodded, "This is my last party in this damned place, Seattle's where I want to be."

"You're going to have to make BIG changes..." I stated.

He nodded, "Sure I'll Miss Harley Davidson's and Polo games and holiday homes but I want to live a life where I actually help people who need help."

I smirked, "Sometimes I wish I could go back."

He looked at me and grinned, "What's stopping you, I never thought in a million years that you would be at society gatherings and hosting charity events in Beverly Hills."

I shrugged, "Why do I look that out of place?"

"No, that's the thing, you look like you belong here, just standing here in the middle of this house wearing that stunning outfit."

What was he trying to get me to say? Really, why couldn't he just walk off and find some other woman to annoy because that is what he is doing. Annoying the living hell out of me!

"Look, Izzie do you want to go grab a drink or something, I don't at some bar?" he asked placing his hands into his expensive looking pant pockets.

I stared at him, his face looked absolutely adorable, no surprise there with his overgrown stubble and long lashes I felt like I'd fallen in love with him all over again.

"Oh great, that old bastards coming our way!" he cursed.

I turned to look behind me to see dad making his way towards us, his face broke into a smile as he saw me he moved faster to come and join us.

"Isobel," he greeted, "I heard that you just got back form that hospital in Sri Lanka!"

I nodded avoiding eye contact with Mark, "Yes I got back this morning but you weren't at home." I said as he looked over at Mark.

"Hello Sloan, did you reconsider my offer?" he asked.

What offer? Why did dad feel the need to tell me nothing these days?

Mark smiled at him charmingly, "I'm sorry Mr. Stevens but I really can't see myself living in Beverly Hills any longer."

Dad nodded, "You do know that you're making a mistake?"

Mark shook his head, "I've lost all the job satisfaction, I've got to admire how you manage to keep some, Izzie."

Slowly Dad turned to look at me, "Isobel worked at a normal hospital didn't you dear, she told me all about it, terrible apparently. Anyway I have to go, there's another party I'd rather be at." He said walking of into the direction of Evangeline my step-mom.

Mark blinked, "You're his daughter?" I nodded but decided to keep quiet.

"Isabella, darling!" we both turned to see the new comer.

I smiled at the sight of Giovanni, my boyfriend as he kissed me on my lips, in front of Mark; damn I was going to reward him well tonight!

Giovanni ran a large hand through his black curls and turned to Mark, "If you'll excuse me I need to take my Bella Donna home,"

Mark nodded, and smirked at me, "Goodbye Izzie." Then before I could reply Giovanni lead me off.


End file.
